


Hostess in the Host Club??

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I just kinda made this a thing?, Is this fandom still around?, It's just kind of a gift anyway, It's more of a gift tbh, Kinda hoping it is, Other, but i mean, but if not, i hope you like it?, if you like the show, that's fine I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're finally back in Japan, and after finding out that your old friend Haruhi had been enrolled in the Ouran Academy, you had to get in to see her again.Once you got enrolled, however, you didn't have any idea what was going to happen to you once you met her newest group of friends.





	1. Welcome, Hostess!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [system_instability](https://archiveofourown.org/users/system_instability/gifts).



> Fun fact this started out in Discord but now it's on here! Haha!
> 
> Also it's pretty long so yeah.
> 
> Also it's a Gift. Yeah.

You sigh as you walk up to the large, overly pink building.

Ouran Academy. Only for the most prestigious and high ranking people. Ugh.

"I already don't like this atmosphere, too fancy." You absentmindedly waved off your cousin as they drove off in their Ferrari.

Sure, you were in a relatively rich family, but that's not the sole reason you were here.

For one, you were excellent when it came to education. Apart from a few select subjects, you were excelling in everything else.

Second, to help in enrollment, you did indeed pay a lot of money. But that's not your primary reason for being here.

The third, most important reason..  
You wanted to reunite with an old friend you haven't seen in years.

"Well, no time to waste! Let's get inside." You ran up to the building, your stupid dress got in the way so you had to hold it.

You passed by people who either ignored you or gave you dirty looks for running. Not like you gave a shit.

Once inside, you slowed down, looking around in awe.

"Well, this place sure is snazzy.." the decor was pretty frickin good. You decided to look around a little bit.

But you almost forgot why you were here at all.

"Oh. Right!" You go to talk to a few other students, asking for information.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Haruhi Fujioka??"

..

..

A few people told you about some Host Club, but what the hell did that mean?? Host Club?? Haruhi??

Eventually, one girl was actually helpful.

"Haruhi? He's part of the Host Club on the third floor." She looks at you.

"Great! Which room?"

"The Music Room, down the hall. I think it's number three.." she looks upstairs.

"Thanks--wait, he?"

She gave you a look, "Yes, he. What about it?"

What??

You blink, "Haruhi.. is a girl."

She and a few girls stared, before laughing.

You glared lightly at them.

"What??"

One girl sighed, "How nice, someone actually thinks he's a girl!"

"You're new, sweetie, don't think you know everything just yet." They walked off, leaving you annoyed.

"Fuck you then.." you say under your breath.

\--

You found it! The Host Club. Why they'd put it in some music room is beyond you but you'll take what you can get.

Pushing the door open, you flinch as suddenly a breeze full of rose petals flew out at you.

"The hell? Roses??"

Suddenly, a cool voice spoke to you.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss, but the Host Club is closed, please come back in an hour or so."

You look up to see a young man with black hair, dark eyes, and glasses. He gave you a smile that you only read as condescending and slightly half-assed.

"I'm not here for that stinking Host Club, dammit." You stood. You didn't realize you were on the ground..

Someone walked around behind this guy, but stopped to look at you.

"I'm here to find--"

"Y/N?"

Your eyes widen, as you look behind the mysterious boy.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi gave you that familiar smile that you missed dearly, brown eyes sparkling cutely.

"Hey! I didn't know you came back. It's good to see you again." She walked over. The boy looks at Haruhi.

"You know her?"

Haruhi nods, "She's my old friend."

You grin, "Damn straight."

Haruhi chuckled and you laughed heartily. It'd been so long since you saw her. You'd both been good friends for quite a while. Since you were kids, actually.

While she never invited you to her house, you saw her at school.

You'll never forget meeting her after your class got caught in a thunderstorm during a field trip.

\--

You crossed your arms as the rest of the class was either crying or ignoring the storm. You were all inside a cabin, so you weren't just stranded in the rain.

"Boring. I want to go outside again.." you look around, seeing a long-haired girl shivering under one of the lunch tables.

You blink, going to her.

"Hey!"

She flinched.

"Hey, don't cry! I can tell you're crying, y'know."

She looks at you, sniffling.

"Wha..?"

"Crying will make it scarier, you know! Come on, get out and play until it's over!" You smile as she looks away.

"... I don't want to move..."

You frown, "Well." You get under with her, surprising her.

"I'll stay with you under here then!" You smile, "I'm Y/N!"

Her eyes lit up and she gave you a small smile.

"I'm Haruhi."

\--

"You were so shy." You smile as she blushed.

"Yeah, haha.."

"So you know each other? Interesting.." the boy with glasses wrote something down in this little notepad. Huh..

"What's with the sudden disappearance, Haru-chan?" A kid's voice said.

All three of you turned your gaze to a group of boys.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Haruhi chuckled.

"Who's that, Haruhi? She's awfully adorable, could she be a new regular of yours?" Some blondie asked.

Regular?

Haruhi shook her head, "No, no. See, everyone," she pulled you up gently and you looked at the group in slight exasperation.

"This is my old friend, Y/N."

There was a moment of silence before everyone except two made sounds of surprise at this revelation.

"Old friend?? Like, like a childhood friend??" The childish one bounced up to you excitedly. You awkwardly smile.

"Yyyyeah?" You look at Haruhi, who gave you a small look of apology for what you're about to get into.

"I see! It's very nice to meet you, Y/N. I am Tamaki Suoh. The King of this Host Club~" he spun to you dramatically, offering you a magic rose.

You stare at it.

Then look at Haruhi.

"...Who's this bozo?" You whisper to her, but Tamaki was close enough to hear.

The rose's petals fell off as Tamaki froze. Then he literally went snow white and faded away into a corner.

"Well, if that's how you feel, I won't judge you for it.."

"He's exactly what he said. King of the Host Club. Which is his way of saying he's President." Haruhi shrugs as you nod.

"Guess he fits the part of a place like this. Charming and flamboyant.."

Tamaki gave you a tearful look of hope.

"..But also just a pretty boy who's sightly annoying."

Then a large mental arrow hit him square in the face.

Haruhi chuckled, "Guess so.."

"Oh, it seems I failed to impress Haruhi's best friend..BUT FEAR NOT! No matter how much you dislike me, I'll consider you a VIP, and I'll treat you as such!!" He sobbed, but held his fists up in a powerful way. You rolled your eyes.

"Calm down, I don't hate you. You're just overdramatic--"

He gasped, looking at you with a small blush, and you just cringed, looking away to drop the conversation.

The boy from earlier cleared his throat, "I suppose I should introduce myself as well, my name is Kyoya Ootori. I am the Vice-president of the Host Club as well as the Cool Type." He looks at you, "A pleasure."

You blink, "Cool Type?"

"Oh, yeah. In this club, each guy has a type to suit tastes of the female clients. I'm the Natural Type. Tamaki is the Princely Type." Haruhi looks at the 'King', who was just watching you two with admiration. Geez.

You then felt a small tug on your sleeve, looking down, you see the kid from earlier.

He gave you a cheery smile, "Hiya, Y/N-chan! I'm Honey-senpai but you can just call me Honey if you'd like! I'm the Boy-Lolita type!" He pulled out a pink bunny, shoving it in your face to which you flinched.

"This is Usa-chan! Isn't he cute??"

You stared, unsure what to say to this one. "Uhh.."

Honey teared up, "What, you don't like him??"

You blink, "Uhh, well..I guess he's kinda cute, I mean.."

But then Honey clinged to you like a koala, nuzzling you, "Oh, I'm so glad!! I know we're going to be good friends, Y/N-chan!!"

You chuckled nervously as Haruhi sighs, smiling, before you hear someone walking up to you.

"Honey, she just got here. You're flustering her."

Looking up, you and Honey meet eyes with a tall, and I mean _tall_  guy.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Honey hops down, "Y/N-chan! This is Takashi! Or Mori, whatever you want to say! He's the Silent Type, ooh~" Honey giggled.

"Ahh." You look at Mori, he gave you a small semblance of a smile.

You shiver. He was attractive but..

"Intimidating.." you mumbled.

"He's really nice once you get to know him, trust me." Haruhi put a hand on your shoulder reassuringly.

"I see.."

"And lastly," "you have us!"

Two redheads slid up to you and Haruhi.

"Hikaru!" One said.

"And Kaoru!" The other said.

You blink as they spun, grinning at you mischievously.

"The Hitachiin twins!"

You blink.

"I see."

They frown, huffing.

"That's it?"

"Aw, how mean. I expected more."

"Well, sorry to lower your expectations." You sigh, "I'm just trying to take this all in."

"I see, I see~"  
"We can help you feel right at home~" they grinned as Haruhi stood in front of you.

"Uh, let's not." She interjects.

"You're no fun." "We just wanted to give your friend a warm welcome!"

They shrug, shaking their heads as you and Haruhi sigh.

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet all of you but, uh..." You look at Haruhi, "Mind to explain why you're working for a club made up of males?"

That was when they all froze.

"...Oh. THAT situation." Haruhi rubbed the back of her head, "I kinda have a huge debt to pay to them."

"Oh. Well that's easy, I could pay it for you."

Then it was as if glass broke as the four most active men in the room screamed in shock. Haruhi looked at you in surprise.

"You guys got that much money?"

"I mean, I don't have that much on me but my parents can help pay it."

"But Haruhi, you wouldn't abandon us just like that, would you??" Tamaki scrambled up to her.

Haruhi hummed, "Well.."

He whimpered, looking at her desperately. You just crossed your arms, waiting.

"Hmm....That would be nice.."

The twins and Honey joined Tamaki in the desperate begging.

"But I think I'll pass." Then they sighed in relief.

You tsk, "I mean, whatever you say, I guess." You shrug.

"Fun and games aside, the Host Club is about to open. We either need you to leave and come back later or stay and choose a Host." Kyoya spoke up, looking at you.

"Hmmm? You sure you want me to go out in the wild with the knowledge that Haruhi is a giiiirl?" You grinned deviously as Kyoya returns it.

"If you'd like to be like that, I'll be willing to be tried."

"Calm down, you guys." Haruhi looks at you both in annoyance.

You back off, "No, but in all seriousness, why not just let me join the Club?"

You grin as they look at you in surprise.

"Join? Another girl in the Club..?"

Honey tilts his head.

"Why??" Tamaki blinked.

"Well, I mean, I want to spend as much time with Haruhi as I can, and it seems like this club will be taking her time up a ton. Also I don't want to be lumped together with those stuck-up princesses so why not let me in? I could entertain male customers, too."

Haruhi looks at you, "Oh yeah! You've always been fun to be around, I bet both demographics would love you."

Kyoya hummed, "I didn't really think about incorporating a female Host into the club..It could be good for business, as well.."

Honey gasped, "So we're going to have two female friends??"

"It could be fun," "having someone else to take our load." The twins nod.

"Besides, you're quite cute." One of them slid to you, smirking.

"I'm sure you'd be the dream of a few lonely men." The other came up, smirking.

You gave them bored looks as Tamaki was given the attention.

"W-Well.."

Suddenly, there was rumbling from under you all, and a stereotypical evil laugh was heard.

"The hell??" You look around as Haruhi sighs.

"Oh, yeah, her.."

Suddenly, some mechanism with a girl standing atop of it rose from the floor. What kind of music room was this?!

She laughed more, before looking down at you all, "Now, really, is it up for discussion at all??" She jumped down.

"Renge..hello." Haruhi chuckled awkwardly.  
You stared at this girl, flinching back when she looked at you closely.

"Hmm.." she looks you up and down, making you uncomfortable.

"Let's see, she's not too dainty or masculine, well built enough to be considered cute, her face is pretty attractive and her personality is pretty natural..." Renge nodded.

"Yep! I have concluded that she.." she points at you dramatically.  
"Is the Casual Type!!"

You blink, "What."

"Yes, indeed! As proven by Haruhi, she's easy to get along with and talkative! She'd be the type you'd sit for coffee with while getting absentmindedly attracted to her!"

You could practically see a flash of you sitting at a cafe, talking to a few anonymous people as they blushed and fawned on you. Jesus Christ.

"So it's settled! Y/N must become a member! It'll be beneficial to this Club's future, surprisingly!" Renge nodded as Tamaki smiled.

"I see! Well, my dear Y/N, I suppose I'm convinced!" He pointed at you and you flinched.

"From here on out, you'll be the club's very first.." you jumped as the Twins spun you around. Instantly your hair was shiny and smooth. Your dress was customized a little bit with a rose on your chest and frills on the bottom, while you sat daintily on a chair with a flowery aura around you.

"Hostess!"


	2. Open for Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Host Club is now open!

The Club was now open for business. Mostly women flooded into the room, picking their Hosts. A few boys had passed by once you had opened the club, however, that caught a glance of you amongst them.

What--What was that?! An _actual_ _female_  in the Host Club?!

So yeah, you had a full table within about 10 minutes. Both female and male customers.

It wasn't that hard of a job, you just sat around talking with them but they seemed to enjoy it.

"Your hair is really pretty, how'd you get it to be like that..?" One girl asks as you just chuckled.

"I just kind of.. did it. Nothing too special or crazy. Want me to do yours?" In reality you knew the twins did it but you saw a few containers of product afterwards. You could do it.

She blushed lightly, "O-Oh, you don't have to.."

"Nah, don't worry about it! After school, come find me, okay?"

She blushed more but nodded, "Okay..!"

"C-Could you do mine, too?" Another girl asked.

You nod, "Yeah, yeah. But honestly, you both have pretty hair naturally, what's the fun in messing it up with sticky, gooey products?"

They both blush, giggling. You mentally groan, but smile at them.

"You're too nice, Senpai.."

"Yeah, really~"

The boys at the table seemed at a loss for words, just kinda watching you both while drinking tea or slowly eating snacks.

You look at them and they flinch.

You give them a small smile, "Hey, c'mon. You didn't pay money just to be shy and quiet, did you?"

They both jump, looking away.

"Uh!! No, but uh--"

"We're not used to seeing a girl in the Host Club, it's, uh, only ever been guys.." If only you both knew..

You giggled, "That's your deal, then? Hey, change is mostly good, you know? Keeps you on your toes and keeps life fresh, what'd we do if everything just stayed the same?"

They look at you.

"Well.."

You smiled at them and they blushed even more, clearing their throats before saluting you, which you didn't expect so you almost burst out laughing.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"You're absolutely right!"

You snickered a bit. God, this was actually kind of fun.

In the corner, Kyoya was observing you, writing down notes in his little weird notepad.

"She seems to be doing alright.."

..

..

"I heard you lived in Daten City for a few years, right?" A new table was present, a more mature girl drank some tea.

You blink.

"Yeah, I was, why?"

"How did you survive such a cesspool..?" She looks at you.

"Excuse me?" You look at her. Where'd that sudden attitude come from??

She seemed to notice your sudden defensiveness, because she sighed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but that city is full of sex, crime, vulgarity... how did you do it?"

Your whole table looks at you.

"I mean, yeah, what you said was true but I ain't about to hate it for that. That's what made Daten exciting, you never knew what would happen. That's why I stayed, I had no real reason to leave."

One of your male clients looks at you curiously.

"Do you have any exciting stories?"

You hummed, "No really. I do know that one time there was this zombie infestation reported on the news. And the mayor turned out to be kind of like a demon king or something, I don't know." You lean back as they give you weird looks.

"That sounds.... unrealistic." Another girl says.

"I dunno, sounds like my kind of city." Hikaru suddenly spoke up, strutting over to your table.

You look at him in exasperation, "Aren't you busy with your clients?"

He shrugged, "Meh, they don't mind. I'd love it if you took me with you the next time you go."

Then a sniffle was heard, and you all look to see Kaoru sniffling, "crying."

"Hikaru, you're saying you'd leave me behind for some foreign city..?"

Hikaru instantly hugs his brother close, "No, no, silly Kaoru, I'd take you along with me, of course."

"But.."

"Kaoru, look at me." Hikaru pulls up his brother's chin, Kaoru looks him in the eyes.

"We'd both go, you see? I couldn't enjoy myself without you there.." he spun his brother around, "It'd be absolutely dreadful if I wasn't able to hold you in my arms.."

Kaoru blushed, "Hikaru.."

And as the rest of the girls squealed or aw'ed over it, you kinda looked like you were ready to drop dead and call it a month.

..

..

As your last few clients were leaving, before you had much of a chance to get anymore clients, suddenly, cake was shoved in your face.

"Y/N-chan! Do you want to have cake with me and my table??" Honey smiled at you from behind the plate, bouncing in anticipation.

You blink, before smiling a bit, "Uh, sure."

So off you went to follow Honey to his table. Was this allowed?

....Eh, it's probably okay.

Sitting down and waving to the girls already there, they were a little busy eating slices of cake.

"Everyone! This is Y/N-chan, do you know her?" Honey kicked his legs, grabbing a small strawberry shortcake and digging into it.

One girl looks up, "Oh, yeah. You're the new female Host, right?" She smiled.

"Yeah." You simply nod.

"Gosh, you're so lucky~ being around so many cute boys every day.." another girl swooned as you just nervously chuckled.

Honey looks at you after finishing his small cake, noticing you weren't really eating, "Hey, Y/N-chan, do you not want your cake?"

You flinch. It's not like you didn't want what he offered, but uh..

You don't like cake that much.

"I was just waiting for you to get done so I could feed it to you. I'm full from treats over at my table so I was going to give it to you." You smile a bit nervously.

"Aw, that's sweet, Miss Y/N."

"Mhm."

The four girls smiled at you.

Honey's eyes widen a bit, and he smiled, "Really?? Thank you!" He giggled, turning to face you.

Your smile was more relaxed now, and you nodded and sliced off a bit of the cake, getting it on your fork.

"Say 'aaah'."

"Aaah~"

He held his mouth open while you gave him the cake. He ate it, making squealing noises as he did. Guess he really likes cake.

The girls both giggled a bit at his behavior.

You just smiled, then blinked, "Oh, hold on, Honey. You have some cake on your face." You took a napkin and wiped it off gently, Honey looks at you after you finish and smiles.

"Thank you, Big Sister!"

Big Sister?? That was unexpected.

But the girls were all fangirling, squealing and giggling.

"So cute!"

"You two really did look like siblings!"

"All we need now is Mori-senpai and it'd make this perfect~"

You stare at them while they were busy, and sigh.

Holy shit, they could get so excitable..

..

..

"So you and Haruhi have been friends since childhood?" One of the girls at your table mentions as Haruhi brings tea to you.

"Oh, yeah. For a looong time." You thank Haruhi for the tea, taking a sip as she nods.

"We met when she comforted me during a thunderstorm. We were on a field trip so I didn't exactly feel the safest." Haruhi smiled a bit nervously. You look at her in sympathy.

"Oh, that's so sweet~" another girl blushes.

"Yeah, I had to snuggle up close to him and he was alright." You smirk, exaggerating what actually happened just to mess with her. Haruhi gave you a look, annoyed but tolerating.

The girls both squealed as you were pretty sure Tamaki was watching you both from his table, as you felt a slight jealous aura come from somewhere in the room.

He has a crush on her, eh? Maybe you could mess with that fact later, then..

"Kyaa! So cute! Little Haruhi and Y/N cuddling together!" The two fangirls simultaneously squealed, as the boys grumbled.

"Damn, man. I would've given anything to have her cuddle up to me." One said.

"Haruhi's fuckin lucky. He has that childhood friend boost.." another angrily munched a small sandwich.

"It's not fair~!" The last said, sorrowfully drinking his tea. Guess the fanboys could be just as crazy.

Haruhi looks at you as you smirk at the slight chaos at your table.

"Proud of yourself?"

"Definitely."

She chuckled, "Well, I'd better get back to my table, just thought I'd give you guys some more refreshments." Haruhi waves, going back to her clients with some more tea.

You wave her off.

"So, Y/N." The third guy says. You look at him.

"Does Haruhi... like...like you?" He looks at you as all your clients (plus a not-so-secret Tamaki) look at you in anticipation.

"Hm..." You made an unknowing expression, "Maybe? I don't know."

The girls blush a little as the guys grimace slightly.

"Err, well, do you like him..?" One of the girls asks.

You made the best shy expression you could, looking away, "W-Well.."

The girls at closer tables squealed, including the girls at your table.

"Haruhi and his childhood crush~"

"I'm so jealous, I want to be in her shoes!"

"It'd be so cute if he returned her feelings~"

"Maybe they're secretly dating!"

Meanwhile the boys clenched their fists.

"It seems we must fight for our Senpai's affection, men!" The leader said as the others saluted.

Meanwhile some girls were apparently trying to comfort Tamaki in the corner.

Kyoya simply jotted down everything in his notebook, "Come now, it's just an act, calm down."

Hikaru hums, "It's pretty convincing."

"Not as convincing as us." Kaoru shrugs as Honey was confused.

"So wait, maybe Y/N-chan is into yuri?" He tilts his head as Mori simply imagined a yuri couple in the club. Interesting, he supposed.

Meanwhile you were just enjoying the excitement in the club.

This was a lot better than you initially expected.


End file.
